Fibers constructed of glass or plastic are widely used for transmitting optical signals and when used for that purpose are referred to as optical fibers. On occasion, it is necessary either to interconnect two fibers or to repair a broken fiber in a manner that will not substantially impair the transmission of an optical signal across the fiber junction. A satisfactory connector for this purpose must maintain two optical fibers having their ends faced off precisely at right angles in a slightly spaced end-opposed relation. An excellent fiber optic connector is that disclosed in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 586,391, RELEASABLE CONNECTOR FOR OPTICAL FIBERS by M. Balyasny and D. A. Parker filed on Mar. 5, 1984. In this connector, plug and receptacle parts each contain a three-pin fiber holder including one of the fibers to be connected and one of the connector parts is further provided with an alignment sleeve. The two connector parts when fitted together locate both of the three rod holders within the alignment sleeve and the connector parts are mated and unmated by rotating a coupling ring on one of the parts. The connector parts are not twisted or screwed on one another which could damage the optical fiber cables, but rotation of the coupling ring pulls the connector parts together or apart depending on the direction of rotation.
A continuing matter of concern in the use of a fiber optics connector is to insure that a sufficient amount of strain relief for the fiber optic cable be provided regardless of the number of individual signal lines contained in the cable, since stretching or twisting of the fibers can destroy their effectiveness of use. It is also desirable to provide a service length or loop of the fiber cable immediately adjacent the connector to allow for at least one further retermination.